Follow You Home
by Kakashi'sFangirl
Summary: KakaSaku. Kakashi would go to any lengths to make Sakura his. Rated M for lemon and language. Full summary inside.
1. Naruto's Outburst

**A/N: **Hey again guys :3 First of all, you may be aware that I deleted my first KakaSaku fic. I'm sorry to those of you that may have been enjoying it, but I didn't feel like it was getting anywhere, I was in too much of a rush to get it written and I wasn't writing Kakashi's part particularly well. I plan on taking this fic a little bit slower, but hopefully it should be better overall and more enjoyable. P.S. don't worry, I don't plan on making deleting fics a habit of mine!

**Brief Summary: **Kakashi had been "into" Sakura for a long time. He had an unhealthy tendency to watch her whenever he had the chance. He plans on making her his, using any methods possible; including protecting her from romantic advances from her other teammates. Title inspired by the song _Follow You Home _by Nickelback. Main pairing: KakaSaku.

**Rating: **M, for eventual smut that may or may not be that eventual :-P Who doesn't like a bit of fluffy smut?!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto _or any of its characters, however much I'd like to. If I did, Kakashi and Sakura would have rather a large part in it and there might be a fair amount of sexual content xD

* * *

Chapter I

Training wasn't going that well today. Sasuke had had a change of mind recently, deciding that Orochimaru's offer wasn't all that great and Itachi had spilt the beans on why he'd massacred the Uchiha clan all those years ago; so there wasn't really any reason why he needed to leave. There also seemed to be an ulterior motive that Kakashi couldn't quite figure out yet, but he'd leave it be for now if it meant his old Team 7 could stay intact. The white haired jonin thought that the young Uchiha had other things on his mind today, possibly of the female kind; he was never quite sure. To be honest, Sasuke showed such a disinterest in romance or women in general that Kakashi and also quite a large percentage of shinobi considered him gay.

Naruto had gotten considerably stronger since his training with Jiraiya, but Naruto being Naruto he wasn't content unless he was at or above Sasuke's level. So he pestered Kakashi into holding training sessions virtually every day until Naruto felt it he could go out and beat the Akatsuki, then save the shinobi world and its jinchuriki. However, there was one main reason governing why Kakashi gave into his blonde charge's request; and that was a certain kunoichi with hair the colour of bubblegum and a personality to match. This particular female shinobi, he felt, was his reason for living.

Ever since Team 7 had been formed and he had been given the list of genin he was to be in charge of, one name had caught his eye and held it there for the intervening years: Haruno Sakura. Kakashi never quite figured out why; perhaps it was her introverted extrovertedness, her desire to become as good as her teammates, or her wish to come out of the shadow of her parents and become a fantastic medical-nin. Whatever it was, one thing was clear; he was totally and irreversibly infatuated.

* * *

Sakura was incredibly distracted today, that was clear. Sasuke kept throwing her glances whenever he thought she wasn't looking, his onyx eyes showing a curiosity that had never been there before. She'd taken heed of his many attempts in their youth to get her to just leave him alone – in fact she'd totally lost interest in him after the time when she tried to protect him against the curse mark in the chunin exams. _If he really doesn't care that much about his own wellbeing, then there's nothing I can do, _Sakura thought. As it turned out, Itachi came and hunted his otouto down and removed the curse mark from Sasuke, whilst telling his little brother that he was forced into either murdering the entire clan or being labelled as a traitor to his own village. She even thought that after that, there seemed to be something "weird" going on between the two brothers, but she couldn't prove it. It was definitely proven wrong after today's events.

His weren't the only male eyes that were on her. She'd always felt her sensei's eyes upon her back, but she'd always believed them to be fond and caring, not romantic. Kakashi-sensei had become increasingly caring towards his team ever since he'd taken them on all those years ago. Apparently, he was never like this with any of his previous genin teams. They really were honoured.

Today, he could tell she wasn't putting her all into her training.

"Sakura, you want to be forming the seals completely, your hands aren't quick enough"

Kakashi proceeded to gently grasp her hands in his and form the boar, horse then the tiger seals in turn. As he did this, she felt the familiar surge of chakra mixed with some other emotion that she always got when her sensei touched her. She brushed it off, because she knew that she shouldn't be thinking things like that about her sensei – even though she was both 18 and a chunin – but she couldn't help but pick up on the innuendo in his words. She indulged herself for a second and leant against Kakashi's masculine frame, feeling pleasure course through her body. One thing she didn't miss, however, was a bulge leaning against the small of her back, and she gasped at this.

Pulling her hands out of his grasp before she could reveal her pure happiness at being touched by her sensei, Sakura formed the seals correctly, shaking her head and thus emptying her head of any other thoughts, she said "Yes sensei, sorry sensei, I promise I'll be better next time."

Just as she was starting to do better with her concentration and was actually making some progress in her training, there was an uproarious explosion from a certain blonde-haired jinchuriki just across the training grounds. All of his weapons were strewn across the ground, his expression one of impending doom, and his finger pointing at the raven-haired Uchiha.

"You stupid dobe! You're such a fucking show-off! You can see I'm trying my hardest to train yet you still decide to DELIBERATELY PUT ME OFF!" and with that, without picking up his kunai or shuriken, he body-flickered out, leaving a bemused Kakashi and an amused Sasuke.

"Stupid bastard. Maybe he should stop stuffing his face and actually train by himself." He carried on snickering to himself.

By this point, Sakura was pissed off beyond belief and was at the end of her tether. She knew that today was totally pointless and she was never going to get any training done unless it was by herself.

"FUCKING HELL, SASUKE! YOU AND HIM CAN NEVER QUITE MANAGE TO GROW UP, CAN YOU?! SOME OF US ACTUALLY WANT TO TRAIN AROUND HERE!" Before she too disappeared, she caught a glimpse of Kakashi's saddened expression and felt momentarily guilty.

_I do hate seeing him sad_, she thought.

* * *

Sakura definitely _was _distracted, he thought. He'd also just started to pick up on Sasuke's glances in her direction, and he was pissed at this. _So he is after Sakura. I might just have to do something about that_.

Her lack of concentration in today's session only served to make it easier to get near her again; something he positively relished. While she was doing the seals wrong, he grasped her dainty hands in his calloused and war-worn ones and felt his emotions run to his crotch. But she did something weird; she closed her eyes and moved closer to him. This didn't help, and he hoped to Kami that she didn't pick up on his throbbing erection.

And then her "Yes sensei, sorry sensei, I promise I'll be better next time." didn't help to calm it, because the suffix sounded incredibly sexy when she said it. Then when her hands broke his grasp he could tell she was trying to act cool in front of the others, but that was in vain, as Naruto subsequently threw his customary wobbler at being outdone by Sasuke.

Then to add insult to injury, his little cherry-blossom decided to follow suit. This was even worse. Before she totally disappeared, he could see a flicker of regret across her face, which he knew meant that she wished she could have spent more time together.

_I know she feels the same way about me. I can see it in her face_, Kakashi thought. _She just doesn't want Naruto and Sasuke to find out_…

Coming back into the present, Kakashi knew just what to do to make himself feel better about the whole situation. Calling off the session, and receiving a knowing look from Sasuke that confused him a bit, the scruffy shinobi took out _Icha Icha Paradise_ and proceeded to body-flicker to outside Sakura's window. He could hear her humming a happy tune to herself in the shower, and sat outside for a bit to calm his feelings.

* * *

**A/N #2: **This is the chapter that sets the scene for everything, I do hope it's OK! It tells you about Kakashi and Sakura's feelings for one another, but the next chapters should be good ;-P Sayonara!


	2. Kakashi's Unexpected Striptease

**A/N: Hey again! Sorry for the long wait, this was because of holidays, mounting coursework, a sick chicken, etc. etc. etc. But I doubt you want to hear excuses, just want me to get on with the next update xD (God, I sound like Kakashi…) O.O So here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter II

Sakura's house was, in many ways, like Sakura herself. It was simple yet unique for starters. Also not imposing, but, Kakashi would bet, as nice on the inside as it is on the outside. It was painted pink, leading him to wonder whether or not Sakura had done it herself – but it was the sort of pale pink that led you to stop and look for just a second, then carry on afterwards. Whether this was ironic or not, he couldn't decide.

He took his precious _Icha _out of his back pocket and skimmed over the same paragraph Kami-knows-how-many-times, because his mind had a tendency to keep coming back to the same subject; his precious cherry blossom.

_Why her? _Well, she was beautiful in the unconventional sense of the word. Her personality was awkward, as she was a mixture of being outgoing and shy; her physical features caught your gaze and held it there – the bubblegum pink hair, eyes the colour of a meadow in the spring and cheeks that blushed bright red at the slightest embarrassing comment; and maybe that she appeared as hopeless in the romantic sense as Kakashi himself was. Sakura had spent years wasting her affections on Sasuke, who had never returned them back, and Kakashi had done the same during his genin and chunin years with Rin who was besotted with Obito. Which led to the rivalry between the two until the latter's untimely death which, consequently, made Kakashi gave up on romance for the next decade. Until Sakura came into his life.

Adjusting his position on the tree outside said kunoichi's apartment, Kakashi failed to notice that Sakura had come out of the shower in the midst of his musings. She wasn't wearing a towel, much to his astonishment. He guessed it was because of the uncharacteristic heat lately. Still humming that happy little tune to herself, she proceeded to sit down on her bed – which her sensei noticed was a double, for possible future reference – and take a framed picture off her bedside table. He couldn't quite make out who was in the photo, and for a moment he worried it portrayed a rival for her affections that he would subsequently have to go and give a good thrashing to. But, he found out, he didn't need to worry because using his sharingan, he soon discovered that it was Team 7's portrait taken just after their formation. _I look so uncharacteristically happy in that photo, _the scruffy-haired jonin thought to himself. Then the pink-haired kunoichi got up and stretched, unwittingly showing off her curves, well-endowed chest, and other particular areas to an incredibly absorbed Kakashi, who needed to take his mask off and cool himself down from the flush he was having. Other areas of his anatomy had also "suffered" after this recent striptease.

It was while Kakashi was trying to calm both his mind and his sweat glands down that Sakura turned around to close her window that she caught a glimpse of her sensei unmasked, incredibly flushed and with a rather large boner. At the time, the silver-haired jonin had been trying to look anywhere apart from his nude charge. When he looked back and met her eyes, the same thought went through both their heads: _Fuck, they're really looking at me!_

Out of sheer embarrassment, Kakashi hastily formed the hand signs and body-flickered back to his apartment, trying to tell himself that that didn't really happen. He wasn't caught staring at his naked pupil by none other than the pupil herself at all! _No, it didn't really happen, of course it didn't…_ _not that this is the first time I've sat by her apartment…_

* * *

Sakura couldn't move nor think coherently for about five minutes after she'd noticed Kakashi, but to her it felt like five years. _He's been watching me?! _she kept thinking to herself.

No matter how hard she tried to think of something else and calm herself down, the same thought kept coming back to her. She didn't know whether to think it was creepy or not, but Inner Sakura came to the rescue as usual and helped sort things out in her head.

_It is kind of weird, knowing that your sensei was sitting there and watching you while you were naked. Some would call him a pervert. But you would've said something if you were truly bothered. _

_That's it_, she thought. _There must be some feelings deep down inside me for him, I've just tried to deny them. I must have been so lost for the last few years since Sasuke kept rejecting me and consequently I've been trying to deny myself any romantic feelings for anyone. _

The problem was that Sakura had absolutely no idea how to pursue these feelings. She wasn't well versed in the world of romance, had never had any boyfriends or harboured any "feelings" for anyone apart from Sasuke, who was considered by most to be an emotional retard.

Then her mind drifted to her sensei's unmasked face… he was so good-looking! He had absolutely no blemishes, bucked teeth or other abnormalities that she and Naruto used to joke about when they were younger – and even more intriguing was the fact that it was off in the first place! He did look blushed. _He must have gotten to a particularly good moment in Icha Icha_. As Sakura kept thinking about his face, and more importantly why he was outside her apartment at all, she felt her hand drift down to the hem of her panties, then further down to previously unexplored areas.

"Stop!" she shouted to herself. _Why the fuck am I doing this? I never did this when I thought about Sasuke! _But she kept getting unfamiliar feelings pool up in the deepest part of her stomach, and couldn't deny herself the opportunity any longer.

Letting her hand trail down into the soft hairs lining her clitoris, she drew light circles around her entrance. Noticing that she was already incredibly wet, Sakura felt slightly strange that her sensei had done this to her. She started to let out small whimpers and moans, then these grew louder as she pushed one finger in.

"Ah…" after experimenting with one finger by thrusting it in and out, Sakura then gently pushed another one in. Doing the same with two, she began thrusting harder and hit her sweet spot.

"FUCK! Ah… ah…" Wondering what three fingers would feel like, she put another one in. Kakashi's unmasked face floated around her mind, whispering dirty things to her. _Come on my cherry blossom… Sakura, you smell so good… cum for me, baby… _

In the end she just couldn't prolong it anymore. Increasing her pace to her signature inhuman speed, she kept thrusting them in and out rhythmically. Feeling the knot inside her stomach loosen:

"UH, KAKASHIIIIIIII!"

Taking her fingers out of her panties, Sakura noticed how wet she was. It was a weird yet incredibly pleasurable experience, but being the clean freak she was, a change of clothes and a wash was in order.

* * *

Little did the pink-haired kunoichi know, a certain shinobi with pitch-black hair had been watching Sakura the entire time.

* * *

**A/N #2: Thank you for reading, hope it meets expectations! I had finished this a few days ago, but I figured that you guys wouldn't mind waiting a couple of extra days for a longer update. Don't forget to review, favourite and follow and let me know what you think! Sayonara :3 **


End file.
